Il Mare: Naruto Version
by KyoKyon
Summary: The house by the lake, 2 lives slowly interconnected through the stream of letters, time separating them. Naruto racing towards the future while Sasuke waits patiently for the past to catch up. AU, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. Plot borrowed from the movie "Il Mare". Beautiful story line, wonderful characters, all I can do is try to mesh both words together.

Author's Note: New Project of mine, the rest of my other stories are currently under hiatus. I know where I want to go with the other stories but I just need to refocus my thoughts on this one first. This one will probably be less than 10 chapters, not too sure for now but please note that Sasuke will be a bit out of character. This is what I THINK Sasuke would have been like if he still had his family with him. I will try to not make them too OOC and I don't want to be too fluffy with the plot but it might cause a bit of cavity, so be warned. Please review constructively, appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter One: First Day of the End**

"…_If I lose any more than this, will my heart be forgiven?_

_How much pain before I can see you again_

_One more time, please don't change the season_

_One more time to the time when we fool around…"_

_One more time, one more chance – Masayoshi Yamazaki (Soundtrack from 5cm per second)_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke heaved a huge sign of relief, letting the box fall onto the table with a noisy clatter. He winced, hoping that there was nothing fragile in there but dismissed the thought immediately, favouring to instead focus on how his arms were finally able to rest for a while. Stretching his arms above his head, he exhaled noisily in great relief, letting his eyes sweep across the cluttered room.

Boxes of various sizes lay across the bare floor. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. He didn't realize he had owned a lot of things. Hoping that all of those were his and not something that his over protective mother thought he _needed_ rather.

He turned when he heard the door being slammed open again, scowling in irritation. Hips cocked, arms folded across his chest, he glared at his close friend, Sakura Haruno, who carelessly threw the box labelled as "fragile" onto another box.

"Ugh, this is such hard _work._ How come you've got so many things anyway? Packed your whole house away, did you?" she complained, choosing to ignore Sasuke's dark mutterings.

Pushing back her sweaty pink bangs while grimacing, she looked around and almost knocked Sasuke down in her haste to gape at the magnificent view from the main room they were standing in. The glass door squeaked harshly, Sasuke absentmindedly noted to get some oil for the door, and then Sakura was standing on the wooden decking of the platform, eyes greedily swallowing in the magnificent view of the sparkling lake.

Sasuke stepped forward, leaning against the frame of the sliding door, his eyes fixed on the beautiful scenery.

"It's awesome here," Sakura intoned softly and Sasuke gave his customary "hn" in reply, letting the tension accumulated from the stress of the move leak away from his body.

This was what had first drawn him into viewing the house. He had been looking for a place to stay and had been just casually looking through the various brochures offering the latest houses for rent, staunchly ignoring the overly friendly real estate agent. Honestly, these women simply fell over him if he even happened to glance their way _(Sakura had nearly brained him when he had remarked casually that they make good stepping stones over puddles to prevent his expensive shoes from getting wet, after all, she had been one of those idiotic women before). _

He had been at the edge of desperation as the infuriatingly brainless woman had inched closer, her perfume nearly causing him to gag, ready to throw the brochures at her and simply _flee_, as undignified as it seemed _(Uchiha pride, godamnit!)_ when his fingers slipped and the brochures fluttered onto the floor.

Immediately, the woman nearly doubled over the floor, ready to help, long nails looking more like claws as she managed to flutter her eyelashes _(dirt in your eyes, ma'am?)_ and reveal copious amount of unwanted cleavage much to Sasuke's disgust.

Having had had enough, he stood up, ready to walk out when he realized he had stepped onto a stray brochure. Picking it up, his frown of displeasure abating slightly, he had turned and curtly asked, "Why was I not shown this particular brochure?"

The vapid woman managed to gape silently for a while and Sasuke had to bite his inner cheeks to prevent the scathing words from boiling over.

"Ah, that one! It was not suitable for you, which was why it was not placed together with the others! It's too far out into the middle of nowhere!" she giggled as she tried to preen and act cute. Sasuke's frown darkened again. That was _exactly_ why he had mentioned these specifically when he entered this stupid place! Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took a slow deep breath, eyes closed. He must not, he must not, he must _NOT_ lose his temper.

"Miss, I would like to view this place now."

The woman gaped and tried to vainly dissuade him but he fixed his Uchiha Glare at her _(eep, the woman gurgled out)_ and flatly intoned, "House. View. Now."

Ignoring the childish taunting of his imaginary Uncle Obito's voice _(made her cry, made her cry, lady killeeeerrrr~)_, he practically stormed over to the car, hoping this trip would be worth her company.

It had been more than worth it.

Half an hour's drive out onto the outskirts of the Village, Sasuke had been driven into a worn driveway of flattened grass. The grass was almost shin height but Sasuke disregarded that as he stood there, taking in the sight of the house. Late afternoon lights painted the house warmly. Sasuke felt was something strange about the house and it was not till they had walked closer that he realised what it was. The house was at the edge of a lake! Wooden walk boards connected the house to the edge of the land. From afar, it looked like the house was on firm ground but once closer, one could obviously see that it was not. Curiosity aflame, he edged a bit closer towards the edge and saw that the house was raised onto firm stilts, a winding staircase connecting the wet muddy surface of the bottom of the lake to the back of the house. Sasuke could see that unless one jumped down those steep, rock-jagged slope, the only way into the house was from the front door.

He almost jumped when he heard the real estate agent's voice professionally (_as professionally as she could get with her unwanted cleavage and constant eyelash seizures, his mind roared)_ break down the history of the house.

"This house was designed and commissioned by an anonymous owner whom owned the land and land surrounding the lake. The company that built it were made to sign confidential contracts that prohibited them from revealing the owner of the lands and the house. The owner had specifically wanted this unique design to go in companionship with the lake rather than be a typical house on the lake thus the addition of stilts onto the lake itself and the staircase from the back of the house leading right onto the lake. The house took almost ten years to build and the view is simply magnificent from inside as well. Ah, it's a good thing that we came at this time. Evening is nearly falling and the best part is yet to come."

Sasuke was led towards an old gnarled tree at the corner further from the house. He could see the curve of the wooden walk way from here. Peering closer, he realised that there was something sprayed at the side of the wall of the house.

"Il…mare?" he asked curiously, looking down at the real estate agent whom had been fumbling in the hollow of the gnarled old tree, ignoring Sasuke's wondering look and she cooed in delight as she seemed to find whatever she was looking for.

Sasuke started when he realised that the tree they were standing under started to glow softly. Not the whole tree, he realised, strangely pleased. There were sparsely spread out coloured LEDs whose wires were entwined on the gnarled branches, lighting it up dimly but in the fading sunlight and encroaching darkness, it was beautiful.

"The previous tenant had installed this after the house was finished and left unoccupied for over 15 years. No one was allowed to occupy this house before the previous tenant and it was he whom painted those words at the side of the house. Il Mare means The Sea."

"Strange name for a house at the edge of a lake," Sasuke murmured, busy drinking in the sight of the house, watching as the waters of the lake slowly but surely started rising to cover the foot of the winding staircase at the bottom of the edge of the lake.

"I was told he was a strange man," the woman replied, shrugging nonchalantly and then started back onto spouting facts about the house, hoping to impress the Uchiha under this romantic atmosphere.

But alas, to her eternal woe, all she had managed to do was make Sasuke fall in love with the house and he signed the lease for the house the next day and was moved within the week, leaving the broken hearted real estate agent to mourn the end of her fairytale dream.

Sasuke was snapped out of his flashback when Sakura started to squeal loudly about the fishes swimming in the lake, which could be seen due to the clarity of the water.

Grunting in acquiesce, he glanced back to the huge pile of boxes, grimacing. He was NOT looking forward to the unpacking.

* * *

Exhaustion left him barely able to crawl into bed that night after his shower, the sheets mussed comfortably for him. The soft lapping of the water soothed his mind and he could feel the peace simply settle into him. For once, he was able to simply let go and drift.

The next morning _(his first morning in Il Mare, like with a new lover)_ saw Sasuke leisurely sip his coffee as he watched the morning arrive softly over the lake, leaning on the frame of the deck.

He headed back to the shower when he saw that he had lingered on a little too much. Roughly towelling his wet hair, he made a note to order more furniture for his new home. He slipped into his uniform and grabbed his side bag, his keys, wallet and phone, hurrying as he put his shoes on. As he backed away from the house, he felt the warmth of happiness, knowing that this place, this moment in time belonged to him solely.

…

By midday, he was ready to throttle somebody. His colleagues steered clear of him as the dark cloud hovered over him. Hunched over his desk, dark curses could be heard.

Sasuke angrily smashed his fingers onto the poor keyboard of his computer, nearly breaking it.

"Sa~Su~Ke~tan!"

A piece of his keyboard snapped and went flying. Less than a minute after this declaration, he was pitched forward from the power of the glomp, nearly smashing his face onto the monitor.

"Damnit, Uncle Obito!" he roared, shrugging off the lump of a man, who stood grinning cheerfully. This was the man whom had been tormenting him since this morning! Eyebrows twitching, fists clenching, teeth being ground into fine dust. How was this man his _uncle and a bloody Uchiha?_

Loud orange _(orange for Christ's sake! ORANGE!)_ goggles placed atop his head, keeping his bangs off his face, various trinkets decorating his wrists and his Uchiha badge of authority hanging off his loose pants like a fashion accessory, orange tee shirt peeking cheekily from underneath his dark blue uniform. Grin bright enough to put the sun to shame, his Uncle stood there, whimpering slightly when he realised that Sasuke's rage was growing murderously.

"Uncle. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" he ground out; afraid his words would leap out and start choking the infuriating man. For God's sake, he was supposed to be his elder!

"But Sasuke-tan~ I came to meet my beloved nephew! To have lunch together since it has been ages since I last saw you and since you were so adamant about moving out! I missed you!" Obito whined, lower lips wobbling for effect.

Sasuke closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, hoping to keep the oncoming headache at bay.

"Uncle, I just saw you yesterday at home before the move and besides, you just can't come over! You are posted over at the _east_ end of the Village while I was working in the _west _end of the Village. You are a senior member of the Force and you should act like it!" Sasuke practically steamed out the facts, ignoring his Uncle's whimpers. Slamming his chair out again, he took a seat and fixed his burning stare onto the monitor.

Silence.

"I bought lunch," came the quiet admission and Sasuke face palmed as his stomach betrayed him by choosing to roar loudly in hunger.

…..

"Do you like the new place?" his Uncle inquired, head cocked as he crunched on his apple.

Sasuke, savouring the rice balls he knew his mother had prepared, nodded.

"Good. You must be very happy about finally being able to move out. But don't forget that you can come over anytime, we're family," Obito murmured almost sullenly. Sasuke looked at his Uncle from the corner of his eyes, taking in his almost wilting frame.

Obito Uchiha was his Uncle, his Father's younger brother. Father had been the oldest in the family with 3 younger sisters and Obito had been a surprise pregnancy late in Sasuke's grandmother's life. She had been almost 45 years of age when she had given birth to Obito. Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha had already been married by then and had had Itachi, whom had been 4 years of age. Sasuke had heard from his mother that because his mother had been of an older age when she had given birth, she had almost died of complications during the birth and Obito had been quite small. But his mother had considered him a miracle and he had been spoiled quite thoroughly to Fugaku's consternation. By the time Sasuke had been born, Obito was a toddler of 4 years old. And thus with the age between them only a mere 4 years, Sasuke had found his best friend in his Uncle who was as different as day was to night when comparing him to a typical Uchiha.

Obito was loud, loved being boisterous and swayed easily by this emotions. Despite this, he was one of the best police officers around. Sasuke knew his father was proud of his youngest sibling but sometimes his cold demeanour was hard to take and being frequently on the receiving end of his aloofness, he and Obito got along swimmingly.

Sasuke knew it must be just as terrible for Obito to remain in the Main House where he was always being criticized for being un-Uchiha like but unlike Obito, he had managed to escape.

"You can stay over if you miss me," Sasuke quietly offered, adverting his eyes, a light flush colouring his cheeks.

Obito perked up visibly at that and threw his arms around Sasuke, yelling loudly in happiness, ignoring Sasuke's hisses of death threats. Sasuke, for all his protests, did not try too hard to remove himself from Obito's hugs.

…..

Sasuke threw his keys onto the table, wincing as he stretched, his muscles all tensed up. He had spent almost all of today behind his desk doing paperwork for his first day back after a week of taking leave. Tomorrow, he would be back to taking assignments.

Opening the door to his fridge, which had been delivered yesterday, he made a mental note to buy some more food. All he had was a bottle of half finished milk, bottle of water and a couple of cans of energy drinks. Looking into the crisper, he saw some cherry tomatoes in a packet. Quickly scanning through his cupboard and freezer, he managed to scour some bulbs of garlic, frozen coriander leaves, prawns and some penne pasta.

Quickly and efficiently, he started preparing his dinner, chopping, cutting and boiling. Soon, the kitchen was filled with the delicious smell of pasta with prawns and cherry tomatoes. Digging out a plate from a labelled box, he washed and dried the plate, scooping out a generous portion of pasta, cracking some pepper and salt over it. He grunted lightly as he moved another box out of the way to open up a small padded box. He pulled out a random bottle of wine and hooked a washed wine glass on the same hand while his other hand grabbed his dinner. Sliding open the glass pane, he placed his plate on the seat of his comfy chair, poured some wine before situating himself cosily, slouching into the chair, wine class beside his feet.

The air was slightly chilly, autumn hung in the air but the air was still sweet enough to be sitting out here, staring at the lake and having his warm dinner; good food, wine and beautiful atmosphere making him almost melt into his chair.

…

Sasuke ran faster, refusing to lose sight of the man. Swerving expertly, he missed crashing into the lamppost, legs working furiously as he nearly caught up to the man. He swore as the man made a last minute dodge through an alleyway, Sasuke following closely. Sasuke dodged the incoming rubbish bin flung at him, snarling as the man persisted on testing his patience by refusing to be apprehended. With a dash of speed that the evader could barely follow with his eyes, Sasuke punched the man and kicked him hard on his knees. The man went down like a bull, crying out piteously in pain, blood gushing from his broken nose.

"Come on," Sasuke snarled, clapping on the handcuffs on him and deposited the man by the mouth of the alleyway, narrow eyes searching as he waited, ignoring the looks of admiration thrown his way. A squad car came into view from the corner and Sasuke waved to them, grunting when the officers _(more of his cousins, ugh)_ greeted him almost coldly. Sasuke could care less, he simply waited for them to load the thief back into the car and once he was finished with that, he simply turned back and walked back to where his bike had been parked, not bothering to socialize at all.

…..

Sasuke bent down to peer down into the depths of the short darkness enveloping his mailbox. There had been no mail for him for the past week he had been here and that was a bit strange considering that he had made changes appropriately. But then, he didn't have much reason to have mail sent unless it was by a credit card company or fan mails. He was happy that he had not been sent spam mails in any case.

The edge of a white envelope peeked out from the darkness. Sasuke reached in and pulled out an envelope. Eyebrow crinkled in a frown as he read the addressee.

"Umino Naruto?"

...

Author's Note: So what did you think? Next update in a couple of days, please r/v!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Strange Ritual Born**

"…_If I lose any more than this, will my heart be forgiven?_

_How much pain before I can see you again_

_One more time, please don't change the season_

_One more time to the time when we fool around…"_

_One more time, one more chance – Masayoshi Yamazaki_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Naruto and the plot of 'Il Mare' does not belong to me!

Thank you for the reviews, MaraboshiSakurazuka and AngelofDestruction17, I hope I can do justice to the plot since I love Il Mare although I do prefer the Korean version since I saw that one first!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke drummed his fingers on the counter, impatient, the white envelope lightly tapping on the side of his thigh as he waited for a counter to be cleared. Moving forward when one of the counters was finally cleared, he handed the envelope over to the clerk of the post office.

"Got this letter by mistake. The previous tenant has already vacated. Please send it forward to the appropriate sender," he droned almost mechanically before swivelling off, not waiting for the clerk to reply.

The chilly air slapped his cheeks as he left the warm building. Autumn was speedily arriving and winter was nipping at its heels, frost quickly building up in the mornings.

This was Sasuke's day off and he was enjoying the cold as he walked around the almost unfamiliar part of the Village. Due to the early morning and chilly weather, there were not many people around and for that Sasuke was glad. He wanted to avoid the shopping crowd, as he was not feeling up to battling the crowd.

Impulsively deciding to get some coffee, he stepped inside the café.

"Welcome!" came the cheerful cry.

Sasuke simply nodded, eyes fixed on the menu behind the counter.

"Double shot of espresso, thanks," he murmured, placing the correct amount of change onto the counter. Ignoring the girl's dreamy sigh, he waited for his coffee. Once in his hands, he exited back into the cold, walking in a more relaxed manner, his thoughts simply randomly roaming.

He hadn't given the letter another matter of thought as he walked, getting acquainted with his new neighbourhood.

* * *

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, feeling his tie dig into his throat. Adjusting it minutely, he caused his father to glance at him sharply. He dropped his hand, feeling the familiar tight knot in his stomach and the coldness in his heart increasing.

Once everyone was gathered at the table, they sat and commenced the weekly family dinner. Sasuke had been putting off the weekly dinner as much as he could, citing his recent move as an excuse but now it had been almost 3 weeks since he had moved in and he knew his father would no longer accept any more excuses.

He had been smothered in kisses and hugs from his mother, aunts, nieces and female cousins while his male relatives had been colder towards him but he didn't care. He knew they were still feeling betrayed by his adamant insistence in moving out, refusing to compromise, even threatening to disown himself. As the second son of the Head of the Clan, that had been unacceptable but Sasuke didn't care, he didn't have the heart to care anymore.

His father had finally yielded, Sasuke being backed by his Uncle Obito, his mother and his older brother, Itachi and cousin, Shusui. Sasuke knew that this move would put greater pressure on him professionally to excel but he didn't mind so much. Away from that growing despair and that darkening of his worth in his father's eyes, he had finally managed to taste a silver of peace for himself.

Dinner commenced and Sasuke did his best to tolerate, dinner feeling like cardboard in his mouth.

"Sasuke," the deep foreboding voice causing his stomach to knot even more.

"Father," Sasuke looked up blankly into his father's eyes, not letting a slip of his emotions escape.

"I heard that you managed to capture a wanted thief last week. He was causing quite a ruckus with his troublesome ways in your jurisdiction before he was captured."

Sasuke felt his jaw tighten, his fists closing tightly over his utensils, knuckles pale. He felt the implied scorn without it being voiced. _It took you long enough to capture that little insect._

"Itachi has been doing well in Homicide and you would do well to catch up," his father said, deep frown line prominent as he stared at his youngest child who stiffly nodded his head. _If you can, that is._

Sasuke couldn't remember the rest of the night passing fast, his relief in finally leaving apparent to his closest.

"Do you need me to drive you home, brother?"

Sasuke shook his head, the insult and scorn still burning deep in his gut like a fire. He pretended not to see his older brother's look of concern and he purposely turned away from his brother's raised hand, choosing to keep the hateful fire closer to his heart to warm him in its brilliance.

* * *

Sasuke woke up, the feeling that something had crawled and died in his mouth disgusting him. Stumbling out of the bed and almost braining himself on the corner table, he managed to make it into the bathroom, retching miserably into the toilet bowl. Last night's dinner made its way back up and Sasuke let out another pained retch.

Finally feeling his stomach settle slightly, he managed to crawl his way into the shower stall and turn on the shower, lying on the cold tile in his clothes, waiting for the water to warm up. The coldness of the tiles and the water made him feel better, more alert. When the water started turning warmer, he pulled off his clothes, throwing it in a corner.

Moving as if he was underwater, he slowly soaped himself and rinsed off the suds, grateful for the smell of jasmine covering the stench of vomit. Turning the shower off when he felt he was clean enough, he stepped out, dripping water all over the floor, not caring in the slightest and walked out naked into his bedroom. Reaching for his towel, he dried himself off, not caring about the throbbing in his head as he roughly towelled his hair.

The pain let him focus on other things; it let him ignore the reason for getting dead drunk after last night's dinner. Wrapping the towel around his slim waist, he returned to the bathroom and reached for the wet clothes, wringing them dry and then throwing them into the laundry bin. Standing in front of the sink, he wiped down the condensed steam on the mirror and peered at his face. Pale face, dark eyes rimmed with redness from all the drinking then purging, flyaway wet hair, prominent collarbones to accentuate his slimness. Looking too much like his brother than he cared too, he grimaced.

Swinging his mirror outwards, he reached for his toiletries, applying the toothpaste liberally onto the toothbrush and proceeded to get rid of the disgusting feeling in his mouth.

He spent all morning trying to recover from his hangover. Finally feeling human enough, he ventured out of the house like a drunken squirrel to check his letterbox.

Too tired to bend down, he simply shoved his hand in and came back out with a note.

And stood there, gaping, uncomprehending at the words written on them.

_To the bastard who has been stealing my mail,_

_Oi, give me back my letters and stop sending your letters to me, dattebayo! I have important letters waiting for me and you are obstrucking the law by stealing my mail!_

_If you don't return my letters, I'll sic the police on ya, dattebayo!_

_The Great Umino Naruto!_

_Dattebayo!_

_

* * *

_

The clerk looked positively cowered as Sasuke glared down at her, steam nearly curling out from his ears. His fist shook the crumpled letter under her nose as he growled, " Who is this _Umino Naruto_? Why is his mail being shoved in my letterbox?"

She gaped and squeaked before timidly replying, "Um, the last letter has already been forwarded and I am afraid that Naruto Umino, the previous tenant, has already moved out. Maybe his mail is still being posted there by mistake?"

Not entirely satisfied in causing the girl to cower in fear, he growled and shoved the crumpled letter in his jacket, striding out, nearly steam rolling a couple whom had just been entering the small post office.

Once he reached home, feeling calmer after the 45 mins walk back, he sat down on his messy dining table and penned out his thoughts calmly and rationally before shoving it into the letterbox, slamming the small shutter harder than he had to.

_Dobe, _

_Stop sending your mail to MY house. I live here now, so YOU stop sending your mail here. By the way, you spelt obstructing wrong. Dobe._

_U.S._

…..

_Oi bastard, _

_What do you mean by you live here? I am currently sitting in MY house, writing this letter on MY dining table while scowling at your dastardly writing (which looks like some girl wrote it and I know you're a boy coz of your bastardly tone). Here are your letters as proof that it is being sent to the wrong place. I don't know when you have the time to collect these stupid letters but you must be a bastard with nothing else to do! Dattebayo! Bleagh!_

_And I can spell obstrucking anyway I want because it's my pen and my paper and MY house!_

_*Blows raspberry*_

_The Great Umino Naruto!_

_Dattebayo!_

…_._

_Dobe,_

_How can handwriting be, as you so smartly quote, bastardly? Sure you don't have a loose screw? What's with the dattebayo? Sounds moronic. I do NOT skulk around MY house as you suggest. Are you sure you're not homeless? Or just hopelessly stupid?_

_This is Il Mare, xxx Avenue, Street 123, The Village of Konoha. _

_U.S._

…_._

_Oi Bastard, _

_Obviously you have NO idea about tones and inflection when writing a letter. You sound like a machine. *Mechanical tone* I am U.S., the bastard and I am the smart alec who does not comprehend the meaning of The Great Umino Naruto._

_Bleagh. _

_Dattebayo is like the coolest expression which can be used to express lots of stuff…like "uh huh" sort of thing, ya know? Dattebayo! Like for instance, "I want some ramen, dattebayo!" or "How much is that ramen dattebayo?" or "Looking for a ramen shop, dattebayo?" _

_See? You can use it in ALLLLLL sentenses. _

_Eh? _

_But how can this be? I LIVE in xxx Avenue, Street 123, The Village of Konoha. How did ya know I wanted to name this place Il Mare? I was gonna spray paint it at the side of the wall when Iruka was out of the house otherwise he's going to give me a thrashing!_

_The Great Umino Naruto!_

_Dattebayo!_

_P.S. You should try to say Dattebayo! It really relieves stress. _

…_.._

_Dobe, _

_Unless you are hiding under the floorboards, I live here. Right here, in this moment, in time, 12 July 2000, 2030hrs._

_P.S. I will NOT even justify an answer for the crap you just spewed about the Dattebayo shit._

_P.S.S. Sentenses is not spelt that way, it's __sentences._

_U.S._

…_.._

_Oi Bastard, _

_Stop fucking around or I'm going to get pissed. It's 18__th__ September 1999. Sure you're not on drugs? Here, as proof, I am shoving this newspaper in this stupid box, dattebayo! Although you probably know, seeing that you "live" in this house. Bastard._

_The Great Umino Naruto!_

…_..._

_Dobe, _

_As if any idiot couldn't get a copy from the library and make a realistic copy. Here's my proof. _

_U.S._

_P.S. You should stop taking any more drugs. You can't afford to lose any more brain cells on top of the ones you lost when you were dropped on your head as a baby._

…_.._

_Oi Bastard, _

_You're not shitting me are you?_

_P.S. Iruka said it was an ACCIDENT, ya ass!_

_The Great Umino Naruto!_

…_._

_Dobe, _

_I don't do humour. You being dropped on the head really explains everything._

_U.S._

…_._

_Oi Bastard, _

_Under the sink cupboard, I carved in my initials. Check it. It really is 1999 here. And I believe when you say its 2000. _

_The Great Umino Naruto._

…_._

_Dobe._

_What the hell? Are you entering my property and VANDALIZING? _

_U.S._

…...

Author's Note: This is a shorter chapter than before but I WILL be updating soon as soon as I double check my work to make sure there are no more grammatical errors, so hang tight people. How do you feel i am portraying Sasuke? I am making him seem more human and accessible with faults and all. This isn't gg to be a wham, bam thank you ma'am sort of plot. It's gg to be slow and goes in depth to how they start evolving around this strange relationship. Pls do not hesitate to r/v about the 2 main characters and whether they are realistic! Eh, I think maybe 10 chapters wont be enough...-_-" I have gotten around to almost 5 chapters and i am also trying to develop more feeling into the plot and both Sasuke and Naruto.

I don't know why but i absolutely love writing Sasuke doing almost nothing. Hehe...

Pls r/v. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lost Messages in The Passage of Time**

**

* * *

**

"…_If I lose any more than this, will my heart be forgiven?_

_How much pain before I can see you again_

_One more time, please don't change the season_

_One more time to the time when we fool around…"_

_One more time, one more chance - Masayoshi Yamazaki_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Naruto and the plot of Il Mare does not belong to me.

Author's Note: Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed!

MaraboshiSakurazuka: Haha, I am glad that ya are pleased about the way the plot and their interactions are going! I hope this story becomes good too, it feels like a good one anyway~

AngelofDestruction17: Un, Naruto sure is lovable isn't he? Haha, I'm afraid this is how Naruto's gg to appear in the story; through interactions with Sasuke and for once, it is SASUKE'S actions that we can determine Naruto's reactions and i love that because the canon manga is driving me to despair, really. Kishimoto might as well kill both of them and be done with it, the way things are gg. Before you know it, there might even be someone else's eyeball embedded within the bloody Madara's arms like Danzo's. Ew, creepy. Haiz, never mind, i am ranting...hohoho, enjoy!

Now take note of the time line. Usually, they start writing soon after they get the notes from the other person because their interactions are shorter at the moment and then post it in the evening and so they receive it by next day their time. So, forgive me if the timeline somehow does not match. Ugh, need the dates, important for the plot~

* * *

Sasuke took a look at all the various letters written in messy scrawls that were barely legible. Some of them were stained with the undeniable scent of _ramen_, of all things.

He ran his hand through his already messy hair. This could not be possible but he _could not see any other explanation!_ It had been a week and a half since his bizarre correspondence with this Naruto person and the last note had caused such a feeling of disorientation in him that he could not possibly phantom it. Sasuke Uchiha, for the first time in his life, had encountered something unexplainable. He could not reason, nag, worry or intimidate this little piece of note that _proved_ that Umino Naruto existed. His ugly handwriting was sprawled all over his dining table.

He had checked sink cupboard and there was a cheeky 'Dattebayo!' scrawled with an orange marker pen. The handwriting on the letter and the wooden cupboard matched.

Sasuke had been keeping really late nights for the past week and a half during the course of the correspondence, set all kind of traps at the entrances of the house and yet none of the traps had been activated. He had even placed a mousetrap in the letterbox, which had gone missing by the way, only to be placed with a note in the same messy handwriting cursing him for placing a mousetrap in the letterbox _(He had snickered smugly at that one but he had not been amused when he had placed his hand in a bowl of cold slimy ramen under which sat atop a note. He checked before he put his hands in nowadays)_.

It was impossible but it had still happened. Unless this Naruto was an invisible phantom able to write letters, procure disgusting ramen and clippings of newspaper from the year 1999 _(no copy looked THAT authentic!)_ without him noticing. And it was no coincidence that the previous tenant was named Umino Naruto whom had lived there for a year with his father, Umino Iruka, moving out shortly before Sasuke had been looking for a place.

It was too bizarre to be a coincidence.

Chewing on the tip of his pen _(a habit he swore to get rid of someday!)_, he carefully started writing.

_Dobe, _

_I think you're telling the truth and so am I. There was your signature phrase written in ugly orange. It can't be a coincidence. It's too much of a coincidence. I spent 2 whole days trying to think of all the possible reasons as to why this is happening!_

_I did some research online about time displacement and I got all these information about __theories__ about time being a loop. So basically, we're in a sort of a time warp where we can communicate at this point of time, at this place, from this letterbox and time passes at the same rate for both of us but you are sometime ahead of me. At the time when I send this letter, it would be 17__th__ July 2000, while for you, it will be the 21__st__ September 1999 (as guessed from the newspaper clipping that you had sent to me) when you reach it._

_U.S._

_(17__th__ July 2000)_

…

The next day, Sasuke received a prompt reply when he checked the mailbox.

_Oi bastard, _

_What's with the tone of doom? _

_This is so fucking exciting! I've never met a person from the future! You're the only one I've met from the year 2000! Shit, it feels so damn weird and exciting. Wait! If I meet someone in 2 minutes, doesn't that mean that I have met someone from the FUTURE? Wait, doesn't that make ME from the future too, dattebayo? ARGH! This is so confusing, I think...eh, never mind, 'ttebayo... -_-" ...I'm really happy even though you're a bastard that puts mousetraps in the letterbox!_

_Since I am so __magnanimous, dattebayo__ (I used a dictionary, so there! I can use big words!), I will forgive you, my lowly servant! _

_There's so many things I wanna ask since you're from the future. I mean, it's only a year but a lot can happen in a year, right, dattebayo? Like, how's it like there? Anything new and exciting? Have they invented instant ramen which takes only 1 min to cook or less? Tell meeeeee~_

_Think of all the things you could tell me, dattebayo!_

_Hey, I know, I know, what's the lotto number for the 25__th__ September 1999? _

_The Great Umino Naruto_

_(23/09/99)_

…

Sasuke rolled his eyes, unaware of the smirk that curled his lips in a soft smile as he read the letter, fingers already pending out another letter.

_Dobe, _

_In the year of 2000, they get around by using a hovering mat that had been invented by this man from the Village of Sand with a penchant for Aladdin. The new Hokage of Konoha had been traumatised as a child by ramen and thinks its un-youthful for the masses to have access to this deadly weapon of mass destruction so he has made it illegal to consume, possess or even dream about. Ramen is and has been banned since the beginning of the New Year. _

_This youthful Hokage is also a fan of spandex and thus everyone is made to wear tight spandex that is very stretchy. Spandex is colour coded according to rank. Orange and green are awarded to the highest ranks in society. Regular ordinary folks have to wear neon pink spandex as it is the most flattering for the youthful masses._

_U.S._

_P.S. The numbers for lotto for the 25__th__ is 1010T._

_P.S.S. Your concept of the future and present tense is very disturbing. I AM the only person you do know from the future given the fact that we are separated by almost a YEAR, and since time moves in same for you and that person from 2 mins ago, both of you are technically from the present,__ not the future, baka._

_(19__th__ July 2000)_

…_.._

_BASTARD!_

_SHIT, YOU ARE SUCH A DICKHEAD! IRUKA NEARLY BRAINED ME WHEN I SCREAMED ABOUT ALL THOSE STUFF! HE THOUGHT I HAD BEEN DRINKING AND LECTURED ME ALL DAY AND GROUNDED ME! WHAT KIND OF MAN GETS GROUNDED AT 24? GOD, YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD, DATTEBAYO!_

_God, I had such nightmares about that, you dick head. It took Iruka HOURS to calm me down and I didn't dare tell him about you so he thought I was drinking. Bastard! He said that the current Hokage was an old man and he did NOT do youthful stuff and that he did NOT like spandex and he LOVED ramen and I even got to meet him, dattebayo! So there ya go, bastard! He was really nice, ya know. That was the only good thing that came out of all that shift you spouted, bastard. EVIL BASTARD! T_T, don't scare me like that! No RAMEN? _

_AND Oji-san (Old man Hokage) said that the next Hokage only steps in office when he is ready to retire or when he has a suitable predecessor! He said he was not going to retire yet because he has not gotten a predecessor yet. I offered but he said I still have some way to go, mada mada, dattebayo but that I should think about it in the future! I am going to aim to be a Hokage so that I can whip your butt when I become a Hokage and then make YOU wear pink spandex and eat RAMEN all day long. HA!_

_The Great Umino Naruto_

_P.S. what kind of numbers are 1010T?_

_P.S.S. Hmm, your explanations do make a little sense, peasant, HN!_

_(24/09/99)_

…

_Dobe, _

_1010T stands for IDIOT. As if I am going to help you commit felony by abetting in gambling through illegal means. _

_I doubt you're going to be the next Hokage, idiot. God forbid ramen is made the national dish of Konoha. I will leave the village, I swear. _

_Hn, what kind of idiot gets nightmares about ramen, I swear you're a baka!_

_*sarcastic tone* I am soooo honoured that you have graced this lowly being with your eternally graceful and god-like approval._

_U.S._

_(22__nd__ July 2000)_

_P.S. I wanted to ask about the name 'Il Mare'. Why the strange name for the house?_

….

_Dear BASTARD, _

_I will be the next Hokage, dattebayo! And then you'll have to bow to my greatness!_

_Eh, the name? Haha, I named it to tease Iruka. Iruka is my adopted father and he's the best, I swear. He lectures a lot and sometimes, he's just like a mother hen but I love him to pieces. I was an orphan and he adopted me when I was a baby and he was pretty young, around 18. _

_His name means dolphin, you know. We grew up in the Village of Sand and there would hardly be any lakes or even the ocean, right? So, obviously, I loved teasing Iruka about his namesake. Hehe~_

_Fish out of water and stuff, ya know…^_^_

_We moved to Konoha about a couple of months ago when Iruka got a teaching position here. Ah, he was a teacher in Suna! The greatest, dattebayo~ Eh, not so much when he would hound me for my homework~ Iruka sucked then! Detention after detention!_

_Anyway, Iruka's job came with accommodation and this house was absolutely the most beautiful one I ever saw, I swear, 'ttebayo! I never knew there could be so much water in one place and Iruka was so happy! And as long as he's happy, so am I! So I named this Il Mare in honour of his namesake, dattebayo! _

_What about you? I mean, eh…ya probably think it's stupid of me to have me rave about having never seen so much water in my life, hehe~_

_The Great Umino Naruto_

_P.S. what does U.S. mean?_

_(27/9/99)_

…_._

_Dobe, _

_I like the name. It's not stupid to be awestruck about something this beautiful. The house is magnificent. It's very peaceful here and I love it here. Peace is something that I value a lot in my life. _

_Have you gone swimming in the water? Granted, it's too cold right now but wait for the weather to get warmer and then try swimming since the house is just above the lake. I mean, you do know how to swim right? After all, you HAVE been living here for a couple of months and the great Hokage to be should know, right?_

_U.S._

_P.S. Figure out who I am by yourself. _

_(23rd July 2000)_

There was no letter for the next 3 days.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, another short chapter, I am not making cliff hangers by purpose (Oh, wait, am I?) Eh, anyway, never mind, because i will also have another quick update as soon as I get the next one checked for errors. Eh, if ya guys spot any, just let me know ok coz i don't have a beta and i am doing this by myself and so would like feedback too!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Slowly, Entwining

* * *

"…_When our path cross each other, I am always the first to turn_

_Making me indulge more in my selfish way_

_One more chance tripped by memories_

_One more chance we cannot choose our next place…"_

_One more time, one more chance – Masayoshi Yamazaki (Soundtrack of 5cm per second)_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke tsked impatiently as he roughly shoved away from the desk, his chair rolling on its wheels and he thumped against the cubicle wall with a loud bang. A few curious glances were thrown his way but none dared to approach, Sasuke being known for his acid tongue and cutting gaze.

Massaging his eyes tiredly with the palm of his hand, Sasuke let out another sigh again. He didn't know what was wrong with him! He had never felt this distracted or lethargic before. He didn't like this feeling. It was as if he was waiting…He quickly shoved that thought away, letting it rot, never to see the light of day again as he grimly squared his shoulders and dove towards his paperwork again, this time he was determined to finish it.

* * *

"Sasuke-tan!" a cheerful voice called out. Sasuke didn't stop, just continued walking knowing his uncle would catch up to his soon. He felt Obito glomp him, his upper body thrown forwards as Obito proceeded to maul him with his glomp. Sasuke seriously didn't need this right now but after 2 days of restlessness, worry and denial, he simply didn't have the strength to resist.

Obito swung himself in front of Sasuke, peering into his nephew's face, taking note of the dark circles around his eyes and the tired droop of his shoulders. Letting his arm sling around Sasuke, he asked softly, "Work?"

Sasuke shook in negative and shrugged listlessly at Obito's questioning gaze. Obito looked lost for a moment before suddenly brightening up, "I know what we need, we're going HUNTING!" and proceeded to drag off a groaning Sasuke towards the nearest bar.

And that was how Sasuke found himself sitting between 2 harpies rubbing themselves against him while he nursed a beer with rabid dedication. Obito was happily flirting up a storm and Sasuke was left to wallow in his miserable fate. Ignoring attempts made by the harpies to engage him in a conversation, Sasuke sulked _(contemplated, Damnit, Uchihas' do NOT sulk!) _about the same damn thing he had thought relentlessly for the past 2 days.

Why had Naruto not written to him? Had something happened to him? Was the time capsule no longer working? Impossible, he had just tested it out a couple of times, sending a packet of ramen, another mousetrap _(a vindictive punishment for daring to ignore him)_ and a taunting note. All in vain. The things had disappeared but nothing had come _back._ No letters, no notes, no nothing, zilch.

Why did he even _bloody care? _That was what had caused him to go round in circles, denying that he was feeling despondent because of the lack of correspondence and the sheer disbelief that he was hooked on a ramen topping of all things! They had only started writing a few weeks ago and it wasn't even as if his notes were particularly clever or anything and…

And that was the crux of the revelation he had come to in that dingy bar sandwiched between the 2 walking, talking, breathing boob jobs; he actually _missed_ Naruto and he had _liked_ writing to him and receiving his stupid letters. Groaning, he let his head thump down on his arms, still nursing that same pathetic beer.

_How could he, the Prince of Ice, have gotten attached so quickly?_

There had to be a logical explanation, he reasoned grimly. All his life, he had always strove for his Father's approval and his older brother's undivided attention. He had been deprived of both although he knew his family did love him. Years of striving had always left him coming short when compared to the family heir and prodigy. Acknowledgement from his father was sparse and never lasting in the endless drought of his heart. He was used to being cold, aloof and presenting a front to all except to his closest friends and family and even then, there was a limit he could open up about himself.

Then Naruto comes along in a hurricane of impossible feats, a blast from the past, literally. Except that Naruto didn't know him, didn't know him as an Uchiha. He was not an Uchiha, second to Itachi, forever banished in the shadows, never good enough. For once in his short life, he had something Itachi didn't. For once, he was not being seen through the shadows of his older brother nor with the heavy chains his father wrapped around his throat. He was simply Sasuke.

So, that had to be it. He _missed _that idiot because he was able to be himself, to be Sasuke, without a care in the world because Naruto's impressions of him were not tainted and purely him.

The daze in his head cleared and Sasuke felt relief flood through him, as he finally _understood_. A simple childish desire to be acknowledged.

Standing up, he barely gave Obito a farewell and managed to escape. Sasuke felt more alive than he had for the first time since he could remember when he had been a child and he walked briskly through the crowded streets, eager to hail a cab and be _home_. He would make that idiot reply back even if he had to figuratively pull his ass back into the letterbox.

…

_Dobe, _

_Hope you're not dead. _

_Or you'd better hope you're really sick or else I'll kick your ass._

_Idiot._

_You still need to figure out who I am, remember?_

_U.S._

_(27__th__ July 2000)_

…_.._

_Bastard, _

_You're such an asshole, seriously! I was literally on the verge of death because of your stupid idea, dattebayo! Ugh, my head hurts, my nose feels horrible and it __leaks__ all the time and its sore and my whole body hurts. I can't stop sneezing and it's all your fault, dattebayo!_

_The Greatly Sick and Ailing Naruto_

_P.S. Appreciate the ramen (thanks, 'ttebayo!) and you're a bastard for sending the mousetrap again. Luckily Iruka's finger was not taken off although I got told off for leaving the mousetrap in the stupid box and leaving ramen in there as well. I told him I was delicious, that's why, hehe~_

_The Great and slightly better Umino Naruto_

_(02/10/99)_

…

_Dobe, _

_How is it my fault that you have the flu? Stop whining, baka. _

_P.S. I think you meant you were delirious, not delicious. Somehow the thought of you being eaten as a stew by your guardian is not a pleasant thought. You sure Iruka's not a dobe eating dolphin?_

_U.S_

_(29__th__ July 2000)_

…

_BASTARD, _

_You EVIL spawn of the DEVIL! You're really horrible! First you make me sick, yes, it's your fault 'ttebayo! You were the one who taunted me about not being able to swim and said I couldn't do it! So I jumped into the water, nearly drowned in the freezing water and took 20 years off Iruka's lifespan according to him as he beat into my head afterwards. It still hurts, my head, I mean, dattebayo. But I wasn't expecting to simply sink like that, I mean, I thought I would float at least? o_O?_

_So the both of us came down with a terrible case of the flu, barely able to survive! Bleagh! I had to take those horrible pills too, and eat disgusting oatmeal! Old people food! DATTEBAYO, I was suffering! The second thing I need to yell at you about is that stupid last comment about Iruka! I couldn't sleep after that, you're EVIL! I had nightmares about Iruka cooking me in stew! T_T_

_But I forgive you slightly for those EVIL deeds because you sent me 4 packets of ramen, ~hehe, thank you even though the noodles were slightly crushed in the small box. You can be really evil and bastard but I think you're alright coz you're kind too underneath all that and I really like that. ~Hehe, I'm glad I met you coz it's more interesting this way, ya know._

_Sorry I babble like this all the time every time I write to you. Hey, why don't you tell me about yourself, 'ttebayo! It's only fair, he~? _

_The Great and Ramen Appreciating Umino Naruto_

_(03/10/99)_

_P.S. Something suspicious happened while we were sick, 'ttebayo. I nearly forgot to mention this, a broom headed pervert came to visit us (although Iruka mostly yelled when I called him that coz he had this ABOVE 18 ONLY labelled book and Iruka threw it out, hehe, should have seen him nearly cry~ ah, but the most suspicious part was that he kept on making Iruka squeak and blush with funny stuff he was saying 'ttebayo, something about making love-love injections with his dolphin~ If that pervert wanted to be a vet or something, he should have gone to the zoo, dattebayo! Although, what kind of injections are those? Anyway, he's very suspicious, do you think you can find out more about this guy for me 'ttebayo? Here is a picture I drew of him __ The Great Umino Naruto is thankful for your help!_

…_._

_Dobe, _

_I most certainly am NOT kind! I just happened to have spare ramen and since you got your moronic self sick, I sent those to you. Hope you at least benefitted from that MSG, heart attack inducing crap. _

_I'm not that interesting. I come from a big family and I have an older brother. I have been living in this house for about roughly a month now. It's pretty good here since I won't be regularly disturbed by my knuckle head uncle, O. He's older than me by 4 years since he was born pretty late to my paternal grandmother. He's my oldest and best friend since I was born and we are in the same line of profession. _

_I have a female friend called S.H. She used to be my fan girl when we were younger and she was a pain too but she has grown up since and she's one of my closer friends too. _

_I don't have much to say about myself. I tend to keep to myself a lot and I hate unwanted attention. _

_I like tomatoes and Onigiri. _

_U.S._

_(30__th__ July 2000)_

_P.S. You're a real idiot if you had nightmares about dobe eating dolphins. Your drawing really sucks by the way. All I could make out was this scarecrow. Is that even a real person or is he part of your demented imagination?_

_Hn, you really are a dobe if you don't realise that that pervert wants to get in your father's pants. _

…

_Oi Bastard, _

_GAAHHH, you really make me wanna tear my hair out, ya know? I mean, I ask ya to tell me more about yourself and all you have are these "hn" phrases. Like even your life, the way you say it is soooooo robotic! _

_Well, I am DETERMINED to squeeze out all the details from ya anyway, dattebayo! _

_HN, unlike ya, I'm not a stingy bastard, so here goes!_

_I am the GREAT UMINO NARUTO! My father's Iruka Umino and the both of us migrated to the Village of Konoha from the Village of Sand where we lived for almost 23 years there. Iruka says that he had grown up in the Village of Konoha so its like being back home for him but he says that the village sure has grown and spread out a lot more than when he was last here! Hehe, he got us lost the first we came here coz he was so awe struck by the massive amount of people but I got us back to right way due to my amazing map reading skills, 'ttebayo! _

_I have a best friend named Gaara Sabaku back in Sand. He's red head and really cool and ya sorta remind me of him coz all he says most of the time is "hn" too! But unlike ya, he's not too much of a bastard! We went to school together and he's a really great guy, I tell ya! The first time we met in kinder, we got into a fight but I beat his ass hands down (although Iruka gave me a spanking later on for fighting in school, sucks when your dad is also friends with your teachers!) and that's how we became blood brothers! Hehe! And this is the first time we've been apart for so long, I mean, I miss him but he's going to come down this summer when he's got a break from his apprenticeship with his father. Ah, did I mention? He's learning to be the next in line for the Hokage-ship in Suna. Unlike here in Konoha, in Suna, they most base their future successor through means of heir, not elections and stuff. _

_Have ya been to Suna before? It's 4 hours train ride away if ya take the express train! Iruka and me took the express train from Suna to Konoha and it was a bit boring at first but I got really excited when we neared coz ya could see the changes in the landscape as we got nearer Konoha. _

_Sand's mostly desert, ya know so the colour slowly started to change from brown to green and I really like the change of scenery, dattebayo! I mean, sure Suna was fun, like those times when me and Gaara and Kankuro and Temari would bunk from school and go out to the edge of the village where there was a lot of cactuses and play hide and seek there! Ah, Kankuro and Temari's Gaara's older siblings and they're really cool too! Hehe, we would get caught by Iruka and then get detention again! Bleagh!_

_One thing I miss is the night sky in Suna. I swear ya'll never see anything like the night sky in Suna, dattebayo! Gaara and me, sometimes Iruka would go to the highest point of the Village at the east end where there's a plateau and have a sort of a midnight picnic. The Village was smaller than Konoha and so from the top there, you could see the Village spread out, lights dimmed softly. Nights get cold in the desert and as you stand at the edge and look up, ya would feel the brilliance of the stars shining down like huge diamonds in the inky blackness…_

_Ah, gomen, I'm prattling again, aren't I? Iruka says I tend to do that a lot, 'ttebayo! Anyway, ya should try that in Konoha too! I've already been up on top of the statues of the Hokages' monument and although it's not as good as Suna, the view's pretty fantastic too. The lights from Konoha seem to outshine the stars but it's still beautiful and the huge-ness of the Village suddenly hits ya._

_Have ya been there though? I bet ya have since ya have practically grown up here, ne?_

_Hm, I like foxes, orange colour, ramen, ramen, Iruka, ramen, Gaara, Temari, ramen, Kankuro, ramen, gardening, ramen, meeting new people, ramen, did I mention ramen? Hehe~_

_My birthday's on 10__th__ October which is very near! I'm really excited about it too since Iruka's planning a surprise for just the 2 of us since the guys back home can't come but they've already sent presents! Hehe~ _

_When's your birthday?_

_Gah, I hope the letter fits into the letterbox since I've practically babbled away the whole time. But it's really easy to talk to ya, ya know. _

_The Great Umino Naruto_

_(5__th__ October 1999 – 5 more days till my b'day! ^_^)_

_P.S. I think Iruka's pants won't fit that pervert since he's way fatter! I also included a drawing of my friends from Suna, since ya were sooooooo appreciative of that pervert's drawing~_

…

_Dobe, _

_You really prattle a lot. I am not stingy with my words, I just know when to use my words wisely. Hn. _

_I don't know what you are going to do with all these useless information but I see no harm in letting a dobe know._

_My birthday falls on the 23__rd__ July, it just passed. I dislike huge gatherings, which tends to happen quite a bit seeing I have a large family. I have mentioned my older brother and my favourite uncle, O. I have a lot of cousins around the same age as me but I do not get along with them very well. We are in the same profession and it's a family business, you could call it and competition is tough even within the family. _

(Sasuke hesitates, pen wavering in the air above the blank paper. Should he? Should he? Biting his lip, he glances at the thick wad of paper beside him, the messy writing barely legible with a crude caricature of a blood thirsty panda and he could just make out the warmth emitting from the _life_ Naruto's words seem to bring to him even across the impossible distance of time. Lips pursed in a thin line, he makes up his mind and starts writing again, the words almost flowing from his pen as if a dam had burst and he all but helplessly flowing along.)

_I have never gotten along with my family, sad as it sounds. My father, I think, is proud of me but sometimes it is hard to tell. It is hard to discern whether he sees me as simply his son or whether he sees me as a back for my older brother. Whatever I have accomplished, my older brother has already done so and with much greater effect than I could ever hope to achieve. I have always lived in his shadow and I had grown bitter to that, under my father's cold approval. _

_My older brother has tried to be a brother to me. I remember when we were younger, how he doted on me and he would tease me, but I think I resent him for that too. I want to hate him, to let the darkness simply blame him too for my father, his indifference and all the stupid things in the world but I know I am simply being foolish. It was I who turned my back to him, refusing to acknowledge his affection for me, our father a driving force between us. _

_I knew that I could not go on living like that and so with great difficulty, I managed to convince my father in letting me move out and here I am a year later, living in Il Mare. When I think back in the past year how I struggled to even move forward, I feel much more at peace. The bitterness is still there but I am beginning to feel like myself again, not a mere shadow of a man whose brilliance I was blinded by. _

(Sasuke grimaced as he forced himself to stop spilling his guts out on the blank paper. Damn Naruto, damn the stupid glasses of wine he had, damn the stupid gloomy evening. Making as if to crumple the letter, he stopped himself. He carefully tried to sooth the crumpled edges, his words glaringly naked, his emotions visible to this person he had slowly begun to open up to. He would be brave, he would move forward.)

_I have always lived in Konoha and I have never seen the desert except in pictures, I am afraid. I do not do well in heat as I wilt (as silly as it sounds, I am afraid that is the only accurate descriptions I can give). I prefer autumn and winter, the chill making me appreciate the warmth of an open-hearth fire or a kotatsu. I have many a good memory of family vacations in the far country in the Village of Grass where we have lodgings in the midst of winter, the snow stretched out as far as the eye can see. _

_If you're not careful, the snow can cause temporary blindness in the day because the light reflects in your eyes. The crunching of footfalls when you walk on the snow, the silence that falls softly blanketing the landscape, the shock of a lump of snow falling on you as you walk under a tree, the warmth of the dark chocolate drink as you sit lazily gazing at the large bonfire; those are the things I love and I have experienced with my family in the Village of Grass. _

_I do not think that you have ever seen snow before but towards the end of 1999, it will snow for the first time in 20 years in Konoha towards the end of the year. I remember because I caught the influenza due to the exceptional cold weather that year. I remember standing out in the family compound, amazed at the whiteness falling down like sugar icing and you would probably be doing the same, I not knowing of yours existence but you fully aware of what I had been doing at that point of time. _

_Amazing, isn't it?_

_U.S_

_(2__nd__ August 2000)_

_P.S. Ask Iruka about what getting into someone's pants means, baka. And was that your friend or did you mistake a blood-thirsty panda for your friend?_

…

_Hey bastard, _

_Sorry about the long wait! Hehe~ I had to make arrangements for you! I know I missed your birthday shy of a few weeks BUT since you did not inform me in time, I have decided that the Great Umino Naruto will still go ahead and surprise ya, dattebayo! _

_Now, you have to follow my instructions TO THE TEE! No cheating or anything, alright? It took me AGES to get this right so that even a year later, you will still be able to follow it! ~Hehe, but please don't tell anybody I did it ok? It's a secret between you and me…^_^_

_The Great Umino Naruto_

_(9/10/99)_

_P.S. Iruka turned a funny horrible colour when I asked him about why Kakashi wants to get in his pants. Said it had something to do with birds and bees. No idea why though. _

…

Sasuke grinned at the last part of the short letter and muttered "Dobe," under his breath, shaking his head in exasperation. He put the letter down and sure enough in the envelope, there was something else there, something orange. Raising his eyebrow, he shook it out and out fell a hand phone accessory, a mini fox _(cute, cute, cute, his mind snickered)._ The small tinkle of a bell chimed when he raised it to eyeball level, staring amusedly at the wide grin the little fox gave out. A short note fell out together with the fox and Sasuke carefully pocketed the little fox and began reading the notes, eyes excitedly skimming through the instructions.

_Dear Teme, _

_Since it was your birthday and I couldn't think of what would be a good present, I decided on this "Walk with me". Now, I want you to prepare some sandwiches and a thermos of dark chocolate just the way you like it and make sure to dress warm! Now, follow the fox!_

…

Author's Note: Haha, its been almost a week since I updated. Trying to plan a good surprise for Sasuke! Thanks for the reviews so far and I believe this answers ur qn as to what happened to Naruto n why he didn't answer for some days, Angelofdestruction17!

Please kindly R&R n point out any mistakes to meeeeeee if ya see any….

Enjoy!


End file.
